Kim Possible: Right Hand Gal
by Desslock3
Summary: One shot.  A short little piece on why Kim is Ron's right hand gal.


**KIM POSSIBLE: RIGHT HAND GAL**

I.

Kim slowly opened her eyes as sunlight filtered in through the window of her room. Once her eyes were opened she rolled over and gazed at the other person sharing her bed.

"Good morning beautiful." Ron said.

"Umm, good morning." Kim responded with a smile.

"Ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure am. I worked up a bit of an appetite from last night."

"Yes I know." Ron said with a goofy grin.

Kim grabbed her pillow and walloped Ron on the head with it. As he attempted to recover from the sudden assault, Kim made her good her escape to the bathroom and shut the door in his his face.

"Ahh Kim, I have to use the bathroom." Ron whined from the other side of the door.

"Well you should have been quicker then."

"This from the woman who sleeps on the side of the bed thats next to the bathroom."

"You can have the bathroom after I shower. Why don't you go and make breakfast?"

"Fine you win Kim."

II.

Ten minutes later Kim, with towel wrapped around her body, opened the bathroom door. "Ron, I'm done, you can use the...ECK!" She screeched as Ron suddenly tickle attacked her.

"Ron stop. I have to get ready for work." Kim managed between chuckles as she attempted to swat at his arms.

"Sorry KP, but thats what you get for making me wait." Ron said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss before shoving her out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Ron!" Kim mock growled towards the door as she entered the breakfast room.

Pouring herself a cup of juice, Kim sat down to the breakfast her husband had made for her. Looking at the omelet, toast, and sausages on her plate Kim noticed that they had already been pre-cut for her. Usually she hated when he did that, but since she was in a hurry this morning she let it slide.

III.

Coming out of the bathroom, Ron came up behind Kim and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"How are the eggs?"

"Spanking. But not half as good as your kisses."

"Hope you didn't mind me cutting up your food for you this morning."

"Phht, no big. I appreciate it since I have to be at Club Banana early today."

Stacking her glass and silverware on to her plate, Kim placed them in to the sink and began to rinse them off.

"Don't worry about those, I'll take care of them this morning." Ron said while gently pulling Kim aside.

"But Ron I can do this."

"I know, but I don't want you to be late to work. You're already taking off early today."

"Please. The regional manager herself said I could take the day off if I wanted, so its no big deal if I leave early."

Ron couldn't help but to smile a little as he teased. "Oh sure take advantage of your relationship with Monique."

"Ron Stoppable, are you saying I would do such a thing?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable. If you say that again I'll suddenly find myself a widow."

Taken by surprise by Kim's sudden anger, Ron began to back away from his fiery headed wife and soon found himself backed against the wall.

"I, I didn't mean to..."

The rest of Ron's sentence was cut off as Kim pressed herself up against Ron and kissed him.

"Hmm, if thats how you plan on killing me then I think I can accept that." Ron said with a smile.

"And don't you forget it either mister."

IV.

Twenty minutes later Kim stood at front door of their house as she began to put her coat on.

"Here Mrs. Stoppable, let me help you with that."

"Ron," Kim growled, "Stop babying me. I mean it."

"I'm not babying you." Ron shot back.

"Yes you are."

"KP listen to me!"

Kim was taken aback by Ron's sudden outburst.

"KP, listen to me," Ron continued in a normal voice this time, "Ok, maybe I am babying you today, but I think I deserve it. After today I won't be able to in the same way any more.

"After today. Ron I haven't been the same for the past couple of years now."

"I know that all to well Kim," Ron conceded, "But things will be almost like the old days."

"How can it be like the old days? I'll never be able to go on missions and save the world like I used to." Kim responded bitterly.

"I know KP, I know that tears you up everyday and that you resent not being able to do all the things you used to do. But even if it doesn't work out half as well as Wade and your mom says that it will, there is still one thing you can do that you can't do now."

Kim looked at Ron with a confused look on her face.

"This." Ron said as he gently held up Kim's right hand, the one that she wore her wedding ring on. "Even if your new prosthetic arm doesn't work well, at least you can wear this on the correct hand again."

Kim gasped as she thought about what Ron had just said.

"Ron. Has that been bothering you? That when people look at me they just see a crippled person, a woman who lost her left arm."

"A little bit. It's not fair to you Kim, despite all the things you did in the past, all the times you saved the world, and all the things you still do now, no one really thinks about that. Once they see your missing arm all they think of you as is a poor cripple. You don't deserve that Kim."

Kim watched as a couple of tears fell from Ron's eyes as he confessed what had been on his mind. Gently sliding her hand out of his, Kim wiped away the tears from her husbands face before wiping away the one's from her eyes as well.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I guess in my own Kimmie way I've been trying to overcompensate by being as independent as possible and not wanting anyones help. Even from the man I love." Kim then smiled as she turned her back towards Ron. "Now Mr. Stoppable, I do believe you were about to baby me and help with my coat."

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Stoppable." Ron replied happily.

AN: I got the idea for this one on Memorial day after watching a show about women soldiers who had lost limbs in Iraq. Hopefully this little fic also drives home the same point that the show did, in this day and age society still holds different standards for how it views male and female wounded war vets. Having seen up close and personal the mangled wrecks of a body after being hit by IEDs, sometimes its easy to think that the dead are the lucky ones.


End file.
